guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Halloween 2010
Juvenile Termite Leg Horseman According to this page, there are supposed to be 3 horsemen in Kamadan, but I can only see one, who collects carapaces. I've been saving up termite legs for this, and now the guy isn't here. Anyone else have this problem, or did I just get some faulty update?Big.blue.foot 03:58, October 22, 2010 (UTC) :Their appearance is staggered over the first few days of the event. I think another one shows up tomorrow, and the third on Monday. —Dr Ishmael 12:29, October 22, 2010 (UTC) random drops candy corn & candy apples aren't randomly dropped from monsters, they only come out from ToT bags Quest are there any news yet about the quests? :No. Wintersday quests aren't available until 3 or 4 days into the event, and these will probably be similar, so just be patient. They'll be available on Monday, Oct. 25th. —Dr Ishmael 23:05, October 22, 2010 (UTC) There is a quest now, maybe (guessing) added at 6PM PST Sunday Oct. 24th. "Something Wicked This Way Comes", same as last year, it seems. Kieran Bramm 03:58, October 25, 2010 (UTC) The 2009 quests were reset to start over with "Something Wicked This Way Comes" in one of today's updates. There are new quests in Kamadan and LA. First in Kamadan is "Til Death Do Us Part..." (I think, since I did complete it already, but didn't write it down, sorry). A hint for the third suitor location, he and his group are outside of the theater walls just south of the Bokka Amphitheatre. rjlindy 02:52, October 26, 2010 (UTC) :or the group out side honor hill portal. – alistic 03:47, 26 October 2010 (UTC) Trick-or-Treat Bag Trick-or-Treat Bag drop rate for me was 24 for 600 foes, or exactly 4%. This is consistent with other holiday drop rate work I've done. Bags drop for foes that don't normally drop (such as pets), but re-spawned or resurected foes do not drop. Drop rate is not ramped when you enter a zone, the 1st foe killed is just as likely to drop as the 50th. LLandale 02:52, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Undead Skillbars Almost all of the undead involved in 2010 quests have a renewed skillbar. We should keep an eye on them and add their modified bars in their pages. Sotaknuck 13:05, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Drok's and other decorated towns Why is there no info on other decorated towns? Droknars has a number of different NPC's (i would add myself but i'm a wiki noob!) Kylegarra Kei 10:40, October 30, 2010 (UTC) :There was no historical need to list the (non-collector) NPCs in Droknar's or Tombs because they were just a subset of the NPCs in LA/Kamadan. This year is the first time they've added any unique NPCs to any other town. Thanks for adding that! —Dr Ishmael 12:51, October 30, 2010 (UTC) :: no probs, but also, nice to know all the decorated towns!!! Some more Newbs (i'm still a newb in many respects, not played for over a year!) may not know the addition of decor! Kylegarra Kei 01:18, October 31, 2010 (UTC) :::The first paragraph mentions all the towns that are redecorated, and there's a small gallery of them at the bottom of the page. —Dr Ishmael 03:35, October 31, 2010 (UTC) ::::Ack, sorry, blame the "Old Rosie" Kylegarra Kei 21:11, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Finale tonic effect Its an oversized effect. does this just make your tonic form larger? -'Bottle' 02:54, November 1, 2010 (UTC) :Oversized Tonic Warning —Dr Ishmael 03:12, November 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanx -'Bottle' 03:25, November 1, 2010 (UTC)